disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker is a veteran American actor, who specializes most of his career as a voice actor, where he has done almost over 800 different character voice roles in animated films, television shows, video games and commercials. He is responsible for a broad spectrum of character voices, and other vocal effects that have appeared over the last 40 years in American television and motion pictures. He is the voice of cartoon canine Scooby-Doo and his friend Fred Jones and is most known to voice Megatron of the Transformers series, he is also best known for providing voices for different animals sounds, monsters and creature sounds as well. Frank is listed as the number one "All Time Top 100 Stars at the Box Office," not as a box office draw, but in terms of the total revenue generated by the films he has participated in. Biography Early life Frank was born in Denver, Colorado. He attended college in California, where he later began his career appearing in commercials. While in college he appeared in numerous plays and developed a stand-up comedy act which got him started on the concert circuit touring with The Righteous Brothers and Sergio Mendes. He continued with stand-up, appearing in places including Las Vegas and Lake Tahoe as the opening act for headliners like Sonny and Cher, Diana Ross, Loretta Lynn, Ann-Margret and Neil Sedaka. Voice acting career Frank has been referred to as a "voice acting god" (by John DiMaggio and Billy West in the DVD commentary for Futurama) in Hollywood for the sheer number of voices he has done – over 1,200 – ranging from his work on Scooby-Doo to the present day. His voice-acting credits include television shows and films such as Curious George, Aladdin, Pocahontas, and computer and video games, such as the Baldur's Gate series, and Midway's first-person shooter CarnEvil. Frank's ability goes beyond creating human voices and is often cast as animals and used for animal vocals, for example, the animal spirit Totoro and Catbus in the Disney 2005 re-dub of My Neighbor Totoro. Frank starred in more live-action movies during the 1990s. His work includes vocal effects for the character of Sil in Species, the goombas and Yoshi in Super Mario Bros. in 1993, Goro in 1995's Mortal Kombat, the Devil in 1986's The Golden Child, and Malebolgia in 1997's Spawn. Frank also provided the voice (both speaking and non-speaking) of Nibbler in the cartoon TV series Futurama. As of 2002, Frank is the voice of both Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo. This includes the most recent iteration: Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Also, Frank starred in most of the 2000s Scooby-Doo projects as Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo. He also was Sasquatch in The Legend of Sasquatch. Welker's talent was also recognized in the Lilo and Stitch television franchise (movie and animated series) and PSP game Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, voicing the electric-manipulating Experiment 221, as well as Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 voicing the jealous and maniacal Experiment 621. He also provided the bear roars of Kenai in Brother Bear. Live-action acting career Frank has also done occasional live-action acting work throughout the beginning of his career in the 70s where he did work for Universal and Columbia Pictures films such as How to Frame a Figg and Dirty Little Bill. He also played the role of Henry in two live-action Disney films including The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes and Now You See Him, Now You Don't. Disney Roles 18142-3755.jpg|Henry (The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes, Now You See Him, Now You Don't) Figaro.jpg|Figaro (current) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4553-1-.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex Butch.jpg|Butch the Bulldog Salty the Seal House of Mouse.jpg|Salty (2001–present) Aracuanbird.jpg|The Aracuan Bird (current) Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1052.jpg|Goons (2010–present) Mousedetective787.jpg|Felicia Mousedetective332.jpg|Toby Quadreped.png|Quadruped Foxandthehound648.jpg|Bear (The Fox and the Hound) Banananose-animated.jpg|Banana Nose Maldonado (in animation) Char 31479.jpg|Dodger (House of Mouse) Oliverandcompany 0142-1-.jpg|Louie the Sausage Vendor Clipmaxpant.gif|Max (1989-2000) BubbaLeapIntoAction.jpg|Bubba the Cave Duck Gromoglasnij1.jpg|Lawrence Loudmouth Goldsun bigtime02.jpg|Big Time Beagle BaggyBeagle.jpg|Baggy Beagle PoeDeSpell01.jpg|Poe De Spell PhantomBlotDuckTales.jpg|The Phantom Blot (DuckTales) TurnToGold.jpg|Poupon Brotherbear278.jpg|Kenai (roars) Mcleach8.jpg|Percival McLeach (singing voice) Downunder 614.jpg|Joanna the Goanna Jan152.gif|Sultan Phillippe.jpg|Philippe (1997) Abudisney.jpeg|Abu Aladdin150.jpg|Rajah Dp29.jpg|Cave of Wonders Toots.jpg|Toots Fall_Apart_Rabbit.jpg|Fall-Apart Rabbit Warris.png|Warris Bs158.jpg|Xerxes Tpm144.jpg|Fashoom pocahontas-disneyscreencaps_com-1209.jpg|Flit Chameleon.jpg|Chameleon 180px-Char_40993.jpg|B.R.A.W.N. Char 6416.jpg|Waffles Char 6415-1-.jpg|Chainsaw Bronx.jpg|Bronx Page04 24.JPG|Djali Shep.jpg|Shep Littlemonkey.png|Little Monkey Tookie Tookie.jpg|Tookie Tookie Disney-color-setting-101-dalmatians-002.jpg|Captain (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Thunderbolt on a jetski.JPG|Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians: The Series) 101DYSAD (18).jpg|Scorch Steven2.jpg|Steven Cydne.PNG|Cydne Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-3997.jpg|Pegasus Cerber.jpg|Cerberus mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-2813.jpg|Cri-Kee (Mulan) Mulan-Screencaps-mulan-751301 780 440.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon (Mulan) Velociraptor 2.jpg|Velociraptors (DINOSAUR) Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus (DINOSAUR) Dinosaur Url-disneyscreencaps com-7324.jpg|Url (DINOSAUR) GopherWinniethepooh.png|Gopher (Goof Troop) Cinderella2 0877.jpg|Pom-Pom (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Reggie-(Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|Reggie (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Gus_goose_soup.jpg|Gus Goose (House of Mouse) Returntoneverland458.jpg|The Octopus (Return to Never Land) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-337.jpg|Nana II (Return to Never Land) Atlantis-milos-return-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg|Obby Fish7.jpg|Whale (Finding Nemo) 221-Sparky.jpg|Sparky (Lilo & Stitch franchise) Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m02s254.png|Kixx Yang01.jpg|Yang Faffy.jpg|Faffy Char 31592.jpg|Chester the Duck totoro-tree.jpg|Totoro (Disney adaptation) Iceraprincessfrog1440.jpg|Stella EpicOswald.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (2010 - Present) Em‑shadow‑blot s.jp.jpg|Shadow Blot Sparky.jpg|Sparky Frankenweenie seamonsters.png|Sea Creatures Squirt.jpg|Squirt The Rhino.png|Rhino (James and the Giant Peach) Antoinette1.jpg|Antoinette (Quack Pack) The Claw.jpg|The Claw Knuckles26.png|Knuckles Jungle_Cubs croc.jpg|The Croc (Jungle Cubs) Nedtheelephant.png|Ned the Elephant (Timon and Pumbaa) Char 79257.jpg|Lion (Daisy Bothers Minnie) Lilliput Gooney.jpg|Lilliput Gooney terrafirmieking.png|Terra-Firmie King dtr-snow-monster.gif|Snow Monster Talespin - 104 - mommy for a day Video - Rediff Videos2.jpg|Henry image Big_foot.jpg|Bigfoot Meat.jpg|Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Dewey's Consiounce.jpg|Dewey's Conscience (angry) Quack Pack Episode 28 The Boy Who Cried Ghost - YouTube42.jpg|Werewolf toy-story-3-bullseye.jpg|Bullseye 15732-toy-story-3-monkey-creepy.png|The Monkey Fake gobblewonker open mouth.png|The Gobblewonker Happysimbaadult.png|Simba (roars) Li'l burb.jpg|Little Helper (Ducktales) Mater-&-ghostlight-screamin-banshee.jpg|The Screamin' Banshee dumbo-clipart-2.gif|Dumbo (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Scud.jpg|Scud Unknown.jpg|Humphrey the Bear 200px-Babykermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog (Muppet Babies) Muppet Babies - Beaker.jpg|Beaker (Muppet Babies) Jack snowflake .jpg|Jack Skellington (early animation test only) Epcot-kitchen-kabaret-ham-eggz.jpg|Mr. Eggz Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-867.jpg|Jaq and Gus (1987) Gompers.png|Gompers the goat char_6313_thumb.jpg|Fly (The Emperor's New Groove) Toy_story_3_old_buster.png|Buster 66672_1588527345888_1016947373_1650794_2052566_n.jpg|Pigeon (Toy Story 3) 2566229820027916608NkpNej ph.jpg|Melvin the Moose RandySkunk.jpg|Randy the Skunk Char_79260.jpg|Dinah the Dachshund 152.gif|Louie the Mountain Lion char_79259.jpg|Mr. Pettibone 601 Kixx.jpg|Kixx 513 Richter.jpg|Richter Yin(lilo e stitch).jpg|Yin Pumbaa's Uncle Ernie.png|Uncle Ernie Cricket.jpg|Cricket Tarsier.jpg|Tarsier Ghost timon and pumbaa.jpg|Ghost Mansion owner.jpg|Mansion Owner Early bird.jpg|Early Bird Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-9982.jpg|Bird (A Bug's Life) BGJags.jpg|Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) Tentacled Alien.jpg|Tentacled Alien Shape buzz lightyear star of commands.jpg|Shape Pteradoc.jpg|Pteradoc Maw.jpg|Maw Grubs2.jpg|Grubs Epoch.jpg|Epoch Brain Pod-99.jpg|Brain Pod #99 Brain Pod -39.jpg|Brain Pod #39 Brain Pod -26.jpg|Brain Pod #26 Brain Pod -17.jpg|Brain Pod #17 Bat Creature.jpg|Bat Creature Tanlined Ice Cream Tourist.jpg|Ice-Cream Man Professor Otto Allenford.jpg|Professor Otto Allenford Muffin Monster.jpg|Muffin Monster Mr.Booples.jpg|Mr. Booples Ice Monster.jpg|Ice Monster Frank kim possible.jpg|Frank Armageddon Souffle.jpg|Armageddon Souffle Wernher Von Goof.jpg|Wernher Von Goof Tarpax.jpg|Tarpax Slime Beast.jpg|Slime Beast Senator Phlegmex.jpg|Senator Phlegmex Patent Leather Goof.jpg|Patent Leather Goof Lettuce Monster.jpg|Lettuce Monster Gilbert the clown.jpg|Giblet the Clown Sulley4.png|James P. Sullivan (film roars, uncredited) Crom Cruach.jpg|Crom Cruach Archie.jpg|Archie Mystery moo.jpg|Mystery Moo Khan.png|Khan 645385_1298140299777_full.jpg|Glut the Shark Man'sDog.jpg|Hunter Dogs (Bambi II) Bella.jpg|Bella Harryborsa.jpg|Harry Handbag 10031168_2.jpg|Antie (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) SUNP06.jpg|Dobermans Doug18.png|Herman Melville 718px-595 Icecrusher.jpg|Icecrusher Giant (Gummi Bears).png|Giant Sirens 48.JPG|The Sirens (DuckTales) - (Monster) DuckTales Hen_Wen.jpg|Hen Wen Gallery 1_FrankWelkerARTN-200x0.jpg FrankWelker.jpg Frank-welker.jpg Frank-welker-1-sized.jpg Frank_Welker.05.jpg Frank-welker-lion-king.jpg|Welker during a recording session of The Lion King frank_welker_2012_05_29.jpg Frank_Welker.jpg 47e.jpg|Welker with Dee Bradley Baker Frank Welker - Fred Jones, Dynomutt Dog Wonder, Jabberjaw, Shmoo, Peewit, and Orbitty.png|Frank Welker plays Fred Jones, Jabberjaw, Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, Buford, Peewit, Shmoo, and Orbitty 14825022785311657963805.jpg|Johné (You're Either!) Trivia *Is real life good friends with voice actor Peter Cullen. External links * nl:Frank Welker Category:People Category:Males Category:Voice actors Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:1940s births Category:Cars Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Pocahontas Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:Aladdin Category:DuckTales Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Epic Mickey Category:Hercules Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Rescuers Category:Dinosaur Category:George of the Jungle Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:TaleSpin Category:Country Bear Jamboree Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Goof Troop Category:Bonkers Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Actors Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The Proud Family Category:Frankenweenie Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:People from Colorado Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Quack Pack Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney Revival Category:Toy Story Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Doc McStuffins Category:The Aristocats Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:American television actors Category:Darkwing Duck Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:A Bug's Life Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Pinocchio Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Higglytown Heroes Category:Brother Bear Category:Disney Dark Age Category:Flubber Category:Video Game voice actors Category:Disney Post-Renaissance